


In The School Bathroom

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Oneshots [11]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bowers Gang - Freeform, Confession, M/M, request, stanley uris x male reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: You are being bullied by the Bowers Gang for being gay, Stanley Uris offers some support.





	In The School Bathroom

You dash down the hallway to the bathroom, looking back over your shoulder only to still be met with the face of none other than Henry Bowers.

You push the door open to the boy's bathroom, bolting into a stall and locking it as quickly as you can, standing on the toilet seat despite your trembling legs, almost got me, you think to yourself, hearing them shout outside the door and still panting to catch your breath.

You hear another set of voices, one who you can recognize as Bill Denbrough, the hard to miss stutter through his telling off of the gang.

Soon, through listening to the outside conversation, you deduct that the Bowers are gone, stepping down from your spot and unlocking the door.

You peek through the crack in the door before opening it, not wanting anyone to see you crying. You stand in front of the mirror, turning the sink on to splash your face with water.

As the water drips down your face into your eyes you hear the bathroom door creak open, rubbing the water out of your eyes to see Stanley Uris making his way to stand next to you.

You hear him fumbling for his words until something finally comes out, "I'm sorry they do that to you. It's not fair. You can't help being who you are," he says to you in his soft voice, putting a comforting hand on your shoulder.

The warmth travels from your shoulder through you, your heart pounding with some sort of sweet nervousness, _my crushes hand, on my arm_ , you think to yourself, letting an awkward smile take over your face.

"Are you ready to go out there again? I think they're gone, Bill can really pack a punch," Stan tells you, giving you the option.

"I think I need a few more moments," you say, tapping your fingers on the sink surface, not able to look him in the eye, nor your reflection in the mirror.

He looks over at you. "You know- you're not alone," he says quickly, his voice shaking more than he wishes it were.

"Oh?" You ask, finally looking over at him, unsure of what he means or how to respond.

He doesn't say anything at first, his eyes aimed to the ground where he's tapping his toes anxiously. Before you know it though, he's pushing his lips against yours anxiously and clumsily. Neither of you very much know how to kiss yet, but you try your bests. It turns less into a closed mouth peck and soon into his lip in your mouth, and then pulling away breathlessly, unsure of what you've just done.

"I think I get it now," you whisper, going for his hand with your own, clasping your fingers together confidently.


End file.
